


And the walls keep tumbling down (in the city that we love)

by ehemfitz



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble of sorts. My final, last minute contribution to the lovely Femslash February event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the walls keep tumbling down (in the city that we love)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where no one is a superhero, Carol is a writer, and Jessica is a waitress with a past.  
> I've had this verse in my head for a while, so I figured I might as well do something with it.

No matter how hard Carol glared at the blinking cursor in front of her, the words just wouldn't come. She'd been sitting at the same booth by the window for the past three hours, trying to finish the penultimate chapter of her book on female pilots during World War II. Despite having more than enough research, she couldn't get the context quite right. And she was frustrated about it.

"More coffee?"

Carol sighed, about to snap at whoever had tried to intrude on her private moment of creativity (or unfortunate lack thereof), but the woman who greeted her with a smile as she looked up made her change her mind. Carol closed her mouth and swallowed before she answered.

"Yes, please," she said, recovering quickly and gesturing to the mug with her hands. "Maybe that's just what I need."

The waitress, Jessica, according to her name tag, reached over to pour coffee into Carol's mug.

"Writer's block?"

"You could say that," Carol said with a sigh. "Are you a writer? Most people don't make that leap unless they've been there themselves a lot."

Jessica shook her head and smiled widely. "Oh no, far from it. But you've been staring at your laptop for the past half hour, so it was either that or you'd had a stroke. I figured I'd better come check on you."

"I'm glad you did," Carol said, looking up at her.

Jessica looked down at her, trying to find something in her face, before giving what seemed to be a private smile, just for Carol. "You know, I get off at four today, if you think you might want a more stimulating evening than having a staring contest with your computer."

Carol grinned. "Sure. I'll be here."

Jessica nodded, gave her one last quick smile, and turned away to finish her shift. Maybe a night with a British stranger was exactly what Carol needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole thing in my head where they go out but part of Jess' past comes back to haunt her, then she and Carol team up and kick ass. But I don't think my writing skills are up to the task, so this is it. :)


End file.
